The Future's Past
by Cherry Li
Summary: New and Revised. A mysterious note hurls Anzu and Kaiba into danger, only to wake up in a very strange predicament - together in bed! They soon realize that everything has changed and that their lives have totally changed from what it was moments before!


**A.N**

**So here is the updated and revised version of "The Future's Past". I firstly want to appologise for my lack of updating anything including this story for 5 years. Wow that really is a very long time! I guess through the years I lost interest in writing as my life took over, but now that I have rediscovered my love for fanfiction I thought it was high time to start to finish my works. Secondly, I wanted to thank everyone who has ever reviewed or read my work, it truly means a lot to have people critic and like my stories.**

_Note:_ **So this is my revised version of the story. I read and re-read this a lot and realized a lot of things; one it sucked (lol) and secondly, that it had potential, but with too many characters doing different things it became really confusing, even to myself. So I have decided to rewrite the WHOLE thing and only keep the premise of Kaiba and Anzu. **

**To new and old readers of this story thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: **_ Simple I don't own Yu-gi-oh, the characters or the original concept of the story._

**Thanks!**

The Future's Past

Mazaki Anzu sighed heavily as she briskly walked through the empty streets of Domino city. To the barely few out at this time of night, they would have viewed her as another teenager walking home from a night of drinking and dancing, but for Anzu this was not the case. She absently pulled upon the lapels on her coarse denim jacket trying to place some sort of shield against herself and the wondering eyes of the sparse occupants of the street she was heading down. Clutching a small piece of paper tightly in her hand, she raised it once again to her face to examine the messy handwriting under the dimly lit road. Adjusting her eyes to her surroundings she fixed it upon a run-down building across from where she was standing. Turning to face it, she breathed in deeply and nodded to herself in a quiet affirmation.

"You can do this Anzu" she whispered to herself. The only encouraging thing about this whole predicament was that the old run down destination of her journey was at least in the good side of town. She thought to herself as she crossed the dark street towards the building how on earth she managed to find herself here at this time of night. Looking up at the old building once more and down to the wrinkled piece of paper she remembered. Almost two days ago she received a very odd letter. Old and torn up, she was about to dismiss the whole thing noticing there was no return address and that it only had her first name scribed heavily into the paper, yet curiosity had wiggled into her mind so she carefully opened up the envelope and peered inside. Two things fell from the envelope; a letter and an old faded duel monsters card. Anzu blinked upon seeing this and fingered the old card between her fingers not being able to read the writing below the dusty picture. Pocketing the card she then moved on to the letter which only had a few scribbled lines she could barely make out; an address, a time and a date. Feeling that she was meant to be at his place and that secrecy must have been key, she decided not to inform her friends and venture out on her own.

Anzu gulped as she placed a hand on the tall imposing iron gates of her secret destination and realized how impossibly stupid she was to have decided to do this on her own. "I really must be losing my mind"

Looking once more at the building number which had faded considerably over time, she determined that it _had _to be the place and she wasn't going to back out now. Pushing the heavy and decayed gates she entered the path towards the building. Anzu began to feel that this wasn't the best idea that she ever had as she looked around the yard noticing a half buried doll poking its face and arm out of the ground as though reaching for her. Gulping she tightened her fists to stop her hand from quivering and dashed towards the door. Pushing it with all the strength she could muster she hurled herself inside, hoping that the person who sent her this letter was not going to bury her outside too.

"He…Hello?" Anzu softly spoke to the vast darkness of the room. She could scarcely see anything but only what the moonlight behind her would allow. Deciding to take a step into the darkness she plucked up some more strength to call out once more "Is anybody there? I…I'm not afraid of …. You" however her voice betrayed her and her legs felt like lead firmly placed in one spot. Anzu's breath began to hitch slightly as she heard the faintest footsteps surrounding her. She could feel the old building groan under the pressure of the wind hitting against it and with shadows running in the corner of her eye, her legs decided over her mind her fate and bolted for the door. She swung around and moved quickly only for a towering shadow blocking her path. Her whole body froze and a scream ached to be released from her throat but all she could do was gape in horror until a voice low and cold echoed through the damp room.

"Mazaki, what the hell are you doing here?"

She blinked. Her mouth opened and closed trying to battle with her mind in finding the reasoning on how this figure knew her name. He must have been the person who sent the letter, her mind contemplated, but why use my last name when the letter only had my first?

"Mazaki" it spoke again, even more harshly than before. The shadow moved towards her. Anzu gulped and shook her body to move but it wouldn't. She looked upon the figure who blocked the light until her moved from the doorway allowing the moonlight to stream once more into the room and cast upon the lone man.

"K…Kaiba kun!" Anzu gasped as she recognized the long white trench coat and harsh cold eyes that were fixed upon her. Kaiba growled and hissed at her again

"Mazaki get the hell out of here"

Her breathing returning to normal and her mind regaining the logic she was blessed with she narrowed her eyes upon the "terror" and clenched her teeth. "What the hell Kaiba! You scared the hell out of me! Was this your idea of some sort of sick joke?" she was becoming angrier as she saw Kaiba roll his eyes and look at her with the indifferent gaze he had always placed upon her.

"I don't play jokes Mazaki and I certainly wouldn't waste one on you if I did" he bit out

"Well what the hell do you call this?" Anzu asked almost hysterical as she produced the crumpled old letter and shook it infront of his face. Kaiba snatched the letter from her hands and examined it.

"I don't know who would send you here at this time of night but I do know two things" Anzu looked at him before he continued "One, it was not me, and two, whoever sent you that probably didn't want to do anything legal with you by leading you here" Anzu blinked at the suggested nature of his comment. He was right of course, if someone did lead her here they probably wanted her to be out of the way…so not to hear her screams. Anzu gulped a little and mentally slapped herself, at least it was a good thing Kaiba showed up she then thought.

"I guess you're right"

"Goodbye Mazaki, I suggest you go home" Kaiba then spoke making a turn to head towards the door only to be stopped by a pressure on his arm. Following the unfortunate hand he looked down to Anzu's eyes and attempted to glare upon her.

"Kaiba save the glaring" she sighed at him and contrary to what he wanted to do, he stopped "You at least need to tell me why the hell you were here"

Kaiba turned his gaze away from the girl and yanked his arm away as he began to storm off "I don't need or have to tell you anything Mazaki. Now leave"

Anzu made a dart for him, no wanting for him to get away with it that easily but a sound erupted through the building halting her from her plan. The building shook and the creak of the roof began to make Anzu fear that it was about to fall down.

"Mazaki run!" Kaiba yelled and complying Anzu began to move her feet only for her right foot to fall through the unstable wooden floor. Anzu looked up in horror to see the roof crashing slowly above her. She winced ready to face the impact that would surely kill her and she covered her face with her arms only to be shielded by a force that knocked her backwards and hurled her and her "shield" through the floor. She opened her eyes as she fell for what seemed like eternity and saw the rich chocolate hair of her savior and the flapping of his tell tail trench coat. They fell together into the abyss and only a small light emanating from below them lit them both. Terrified and close to death Anzu screamed before the light engulfed them both before impact

"SETO"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu felt warm, safe and comfortable. She smiled softly to herself as she felt the morning sun on her face and buried her head into the soft feather pillow more. Her mind began to regain its composure under the relaxed state of its owner and she remembered; darkness, falling, Kaiba, death.

Anzu bolted her eyes open upon the realization of what just happened. She breathed heavily and tightened the soft gold and blue comforter around her in fear. Was she dead? She adjusted her eyes to the light seeping into the room from the large French windows infront of her. Touching her face and realizing she could feel the softness under her finger tips, she sighed in relief. Looking around she determined that she must have been rescued as this was not her bedroom. Beautiful furniture adorned the room and warm colors accentuated the homely feel that the room had. She turned her head slightly towards the bed side table and noticed a large bouquet of cherry blossoms sitting in a beautiful ice blue vase with what looked like a dragon circling it.

"I wonder who bought me my favorite flowers" she smiled in thought to herself. "Must have been the guys" She then pondered upon who had saved her and also how her first savior, Kaiba was. Anzu turned her body and decided that a little more sleep would bring her all the answers she needed and rolled over….

Xxx

Kaiba's eyes bolted open. He breathed a sigh as he stared up at his familiar canopy that draped over his bed and realized with silent relief that he had not died. Scrunching his eyebrows together he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He could not have died but how did he manage to get into his bed? Surely the fall would have produced injuries that even he could not have walked away from. So how is it that he seemed completely unscathed from the accident that appeared to him, only moments earlier?

Sighing, feeling the warm morning sun on the side of his face he twisted his aching body and rolled over….

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both occupants of the room screamed echoing throughout the huge building and darted out of the bed.

"MAZAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM….IN MY BED!" Kaiba screamed pointing an accusing finger at the highly confused woman.

"ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME YOU SICK PERVERT!" Anzu screamed back pointing and equally accusing finger at Kaiba. Kaiba mustered a death glare towards Anzu as he folded his arms across his bare chest. The glare did not faze the frazzled Anzu, however, the act of crossing his arms averting her eyes from his towards his perfectly toned bare chest. Anzu felt the room heat up and flushed upon the sight. Not noticing this hormonally charged act Kaiba continued with the berating.

"Who the hell are you calling pervert? It's bad enough that I saved you but to pathetically try and sleep with me, you really are desperate Mazaki"

Snapping out of her oogling fest Anzu saw red. Kaiba's face dropped slightly at the sight of Anzu's eyes changing from a peaceful blue to a stormy red. Anzu dropped the warm and shielding comforter and grabbed the nearest thing she could, the vase containing her favorite flowers. Backing off slightly Kaiba smirked, she wouldn't dare.

Oh but she did. Anzu hurled the beautiful crystal vase at the subject of her distain and it smashed loudly mere inches from Kaiba's face, against the wall. Glaring at the shattered pieces on the floor he swung to swiftly place his vengeance on this idiotic crazy woman.

"Just what the hell…." He couldn't finish his speech, couldn't finish his thought couldn't move his eyes from the heavily breathing burning angry red woman before him. Seto was not immune to the prowess of women, and he sure as hell had a few encounters in his time but never was a more exquisite, sexy and crazy beautiful woman ever in his bedroom glowering at him the way she was. He gulped softly looking upon her figure that was laced with very seductive red lingerie. His mind reeled for a moment at the thought that he would have slept with her over and over again if she presented herself to him like that. He then regained his control of his highly aroused senses and placed his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you at least dressed to impress"

Anzu stopped glaring at Kaiba for a moment to think over his words. She then looked down upon herself and screamed, scrambling for the comforter to cover up herself. The flush that appeared on her cheeks before, returned only in a much deeper shade of red. "I….I….Oh my god! Why am I wearing this? What did you do!" Anzu cried at Kaiba again and for the first time since they encountered eachother in this predicament Kaiba looked at her as though she had no idea what was going on.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what has happened either?" Kaiba slowly spoke

"Oh god please don't say I slept with….wait, did you say either?" Anzu asked and Kaiba rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I am in the same predicament Mazaki, I don't know what has happened. All I remember is your dumb self falling and dragging me with you" Anzu paused for a moment and looked at Kaiba as he marched across the room to grab a soft white bathrobe. That statement didn't seem true, but before Anzu could question him he was beside her covered in a bathrobe and handing her one. She gingerly accepted the oft material and noted how Kaiba had turned away so she could slip the robe over her over exposed body. Smiling at this small act of chivalry she tied the robe tightly across herself and looked back to Kaiba who was pressing a button on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Anzu softly asked

"I'm getting my security so they can take you home and I can get some counseling from this traumatizing experience" he coldly spoke to her. Anzu narrowed her eyes to him forgetting the small act of kindness he showed to her moments ago. _Pig_ she thought.

"I'm a victim too Kaiba. I need to know how I got here looking like this!" she gestured to her now robed body and Kaiba snorted

"Please. It must have been a mistake and one which I _do not _ want to go in to"

"Why you arrogant, self absorbed bastard!" Anzu called and Kaiba raised an eyebrow to her retort. He really was impressed how she was the only one who would dare to call him that. "We did not _and will not_ do anything! I'm not some common tart you decided you want to pick up because no one else can stand to be around you!" By this time Kaiba marched back over to her glaring coldly.

"Just…."

"Kaiba sama" a gruff voice behind the double bedroom door called out as he knocked hard against the oak. "You called?"

"Come in!" Kaiba snapped at the door before glaring back at Anzu hissing softly to her "You will leave and I never want to see you again"

Anzu gulped at the anger flashing behind his eyes, realizing she shouldn't have said what she did. The security guard marched into the room and bowed respectfully to his employer. Kaiba looked furious and pointed to Anzu before speaking he was interrupted by the burly man.

"Good morning Ma'am" He then bowed respectfully to Anzu which caused her to blink. Confused Anzu softly murmured a faint "Good morning" back. Kaiba gaped at the guard and back to Anzu, his temper clearly rising.

"How the hell do you know her?" He cried

"Sir?"

Anzu dropped her head in defeat, this was clearly a crazy misunderstanding that hopefully would resurface once she gained her memory back. Anzu decided that she bumped her head during the fall causing one of two things, a crazy delusion or a crazy situation which will eventually become clearer later. She hoped for the first to be true. Gazing at her feet she noticed her toes had been pedicured. Tilting her head quizzically she thought to examine her fingers too only to spot something glittery and beautiful shining on her left hand. Anzu snapped her head up to look at Kaiba yelling at the guard who looked severely confused at the verbal bashing he was getting. Darting her eyes around the room for some explanation she paled when she noticed a small picture frame on the table where the vase once stood. Picking it up the color began to drain from her face as she noticed the scene in the picture, a beautiful white and gold dress, a man in a black suit wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist, two smiling happy people getting married – her and Kaiba. Anzu screamed and Kaiba glared at her.

"What the hell…."

"Look at your hand" Anzu said quietly to an angry Kaiba

"What are you talking…."

"Just look at your hand!" Anzu then yelled at him causing Kaiba to stop his speech and bring up his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kaiba cried, flashing a gold band on his left hand to the guard who blinked at the couple before him, startled.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a bright and small voice echoed through the room bringing more confusion and shock to them both as she cried;

'MUMMY, DADDY!'

Xxxxxxx

**Yay completed! Phew that took a lot to get back in to! Thank you so much for reading! Please review and the next revised chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
